Ill Be There For You
by CheyDaniLee
Summary: *ONESHOT* Delia got diagnosed with cancer and she needs a donor. Chloe is having a hard time finding one but someone unexpected got tested


**So im and obbsesive Young and the Restless fan and Chloe and Ronan are my FAVORITE couple. So i wanted to make a oneshot fanfic for them. So young and the restless fans enjoy and if you dont watch it and you do read this enjoy. I do NOT own anyone CBS does.**

The doctor walks into the room to give Chloe news about Delia but Chloe wants everyone to hear. The all go into the lobby area.

Whats wrong with my baby? Chloe asked worried

Jill, Jack and Ester were standing next to Chloe. Kevin and Cathrine infront of the door and Nina Ashley and Victoria were scatterd around. Then Ronan was standing by the door ledge.

Ms. Mitchell. Delia has acute myeloid leukmia. She will need a bone marrow transplant. The doctor said

M-My daughter has cancer. Chloe said crying Jack was rubbing her shoulder.

Yes we will need a donar.

I will ill get test Chloe said.

We all will get tested. Jill said

I need air. Chloe said rushing out of the hospital.

Ronan left before anyone could see him. Everyone left to go to the lab to get tested. Chloe came back inside and went to the lab to get tested. She came back and layed in the bed with Delia people kept coming in and asking her if she needed anything and she said no and told them to go home. Chloe was sleeping with Delia and Ronan came back to the hostipal the next morning no one was there.

Hey can i get tested to be a donor for the little girl in there? Ronan asked the nurse.

Yeah sure do you want it know or unknown?

Unknown please.

Ok come with me.

Ronan went with her and got tested. When he was walking out he ran into Chloe.

What are you doing here? She asked in an angry tone

Chloe im not here to cause trouble i just had to check some things.

Really thas why you came.

Yes. he said quietly and nodded

Ester came walking in with clothes for Chloe. The doctor came walking up to them.

We have results for you. the doctor said

She read them off.

No one is a donor but there is still two in the process.

Who is in process.

You and an unknown donor.

Why would someone be unknown!

Chloe calm down dont worry about that just think that the unknown donor could be a match. Ester said

Your right sorry.

Its all right we should have the results in an half an hour

ok thank you.

Chloe and Ester went into Delias room. Ronan stayed out and wanted to talk to the doctor.

Hey Doc can i speak to you?

Yeah.

The unknown donor is me but if I am a match you can tell Chloe it was me.

Okay sure we can do that.

Ronan left the Hostipal.

Kevin, Jill, Jack, Cathrine, and Ashley were there and the results were in they all went to the lobby.

Chloe you are not a match. were sorry. the doctor said

Chloe started crying. What about the unknown person?

The person is a match.

Everyones faces lit up.

Do you want to know who it is. the doctor asked

I thought it was unknown Jill asked

The donor said we can tell if its a match. the doctor said

Who is it? Chloe asked

The doctor was looking for the name. Ummm Ronan Malloy. she said

Ronan. thats why he was here this morning.

Everyone was silent.

Umm mom can you stay here i need to find Ronan.

Yeah sure hunny go ahead. Ester said

Chloe grabbed her purse and walked out and drove to Ronans motel. She knocked on the door. Ronan opened the door.

Chloe. Why are you here? Ronan asked

Why didnt you tell me you were getting tested?

Because if i wasnt a match i didnt want to see you more upset.

Well you are a match so will you donate for her?

Yeah of course.

Thank you. She gave Ronan a hug.

Yeah.

Will you come back to the hostipal with me?

Sure.

They went out to chloes car, and drove back. They walked into the hostipal. Chloe walked into Delias room and Ronan stayed outside. Nina came out and saw Ronan.

Why did you do that? Nina asked

Get tested?

Yeah.

So she can live.

If that was anyone else you wouldnt have.

Why does it matter to you? Ronan asked

Oh my god. You have feelings for Chloe. Is that why you came back?

I dont see why any of that is your buisness.

It is. So you dont care about me or Chance.

It shouldnt be about you or Chance right now its about Delia.

Your brother is in war and you could care less.

Nina stop i do care i really do no one deserves to die but right now the world doesnt revolve around you right now there is a little girl that needs everyones help, and you want to make it about you this is why i keep pushing you away and im going to keep on doing that until you stop.

Nina was standing in there speechless. Chloe came out of the room.

Oh umm do you need more time or should I uh.

No were done. Ronan said

Okay well can you go sit in there with her i need to talk to everyone else.

Yeah sure.

Chloe walked in the waiting area.

Why would he get tested? Chloe asked confused

To save a life. Jack said

No he would never do that. but Ronan doesnt have feelings. Chloe said

Hunny ask questions later just be thankful he is a match. Ester said

I know I know.

Chloe was sitting and thinking then walked away and everyone was silent. Ronan was in Delias room. He was talking to her while she was sleeping. Chloe haad her ear up to her door.

I know i hurt your mommy when I took off with out telling anyone. But I had to leave for things the FBI. Im really sorry for doing that. Im glad i needed to come back for this whole Diane thing so i can make it right with your mom shes a good person not alot of people belive in her but i do, and if she doesnt forgive me thats okay im just happy i can make her happy by helping you and thats another reason i came back.

Chloe took her ear off the door and had a tear rolling down, but with a small smile. Ester, Jill, Nina and Cathrine walked out to her.

Whats wrong? Jill asked

I was listening to Ronan talking to Delia while she was sleeping.

What did he say? Ester asked

That he hurt me by not telling me where he was going but it was for the FBI, and he came back to make it right and not alot of people belive in me but he does.

So he cares about you and not his own mother. Thats wonderful. Nina said

are you serious right now? Chloe asked in a serious tone

What? Nina asked confused

Everything has to revolve around you is that what you think? If so your wrong. My Daughter has cancer and needs help and your bitching about Ronan and why he came back. Your unbeliveable. I want you out of here. You have no reason to be here so leave. Chloe said angerly.

Your beings rediculous. Nina said and walked out.

I dont want to hear it. Chloe said to the rest of them.

Chloe walked in quietly to Delias room.

Sorry for being so long. Chloe said

Its fine

I hope you didnt want to talk to your mother anymore i told her to leave. Chloe said

Why what did she say? Ronan asked

She is trying to make everything about her while Delia should have all the attention now. Chloe said stressfully.

Im sorry i tried to tell her too earilier but she wont stop.

Its fine she is gone now.

Do you want me to leave so you two can be alone? Ronan asked

Yeah just for awhile. Hopefully you dont get bombarded when you go out there.

Its fine im used to it.

Ronan left the room and when he walked in the lobby area people stopped talking and was just staring at him.

Can I talk to you? Ester asked Ronan

Yeah lets go out there.

They walked out by the desk to talk.

First i want to thank you fo rgetting tested it means alot to Chloe. Ester said but why did you do it i need you to be real with me.

Ronan was silent and was thinking of a way to say it.

I hurt Chloe alot and i feel like shit for doing that. I need to make things right with her. I do have feelings for your daughter and i feel really bad for Delia. Im being completly honest with you i could care less about the Diane case i could care less about Nina. Ronan explained

Your being completly honest? Ester asked

I swear.

Ok thank you. and Ester walked away

The nurse was walking towards Delias room. So Ronan followed in there with her.

Chloe its time for Delias first Chemo Therapy.

okay.

Chloe got Delia in her wheel chair and they wheeled her to a different room.

I dont mean to be rude but can i just be in here alone. Chloe said

Yeah do you need anything?

Water?

Okay anything else?

Chloe started to tear up. My Mom. She started crying

Are you going to be okay?

Not until she gets better

Ronan grabbed Chloes hand. She will be fine I promise

Thank you for being here. She gave him a hug

Ronan hugged her back. I can stay how ever long you need me.

**There is my Young and The Restless oneshot fan fic i hope you liked it i had fun writing it so plz review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
